Princess of the Mafia
by TenshiCrystalAquaRuby29
Summary: "You must know how to fight." Those words came from her mentor. "Or you'll fall." She always says that. "I'm always right, Mikan. And that's what you should follow." Her words hurts, it hurts even more coming from her mentor... or privately known as her guardian. "You will never escape your fate. Fight with all your might. Do everything with your... dying will." Mafia AU!


**Summary:** "You must know how to fight." Those words came from her mentor. "Or you'll fall." She always says that. "I'm always right, Mikan. And that's what you should follow." Her words hurts, it hurts even more coming from her mentor... or privately known as her guardian. "You will never escape your fate. Fight with all your might. Do everything with your... dying will." Her honey brown eyes widen in shock. The last part, where did she hear that? Ah.. right, it was from her mother, the current mafia donna of the strongest mafia family, the Sakura Famiglia. Mafia AU!

* * *

**Princess of the Mafia**

_By: CrystalAquaCrimson27_

_Beta-ed by:_ TheMultiColoredPencil

* * *

**Chapter One: Prologue**

* * *

_Bang._

She dodged the bullet again, trying hard to answer every question coming out of her mentor's mouth, every mistake has a bullet embedded behind her. She winced as her sadistic mentor smirked.

"That's all for now," She said, as she lowered her gun.

Mikan Sakura sighed in relief. She slumped down to the hard tiled floor, looking at her guardian pleadingly.  
"Please, Luce, for once stop using that kind of method..." She whined as she took the towel from her black haired guardian who was still smirking.

"Oh? You want me to add some more?"

She blinked and shook her head frantically.  
"No!" She didn't want to have another 'study' season with her. Luce, was and still is one of the strongest hitwoman in the world. Anyone who wanted to be on the same boat on her have to have a status as an 'Alice', the strongest people, but, of course, in the 'Alice' status, there was a ranking that classifies whether you are the weakest and the strongest. Only the 'Alices' know the system which they call the 'Ranking System'.

The strongest 'Alices' have the Special Star status, and there's less of them that have this status. Luce also has that one from what she heard. They are known for being the best of their fields, like Luce, She's the most strongest hit woman in the mafia world, or one of Luce's students and best friends Hotaru, who's the most famous inventor in the world.

Next is the three star, most of the 'Alices' have three stars but some of them are easily demoted to two or one star. For example, a girl that she heard from said that Luce was demoted to a two star because she failed a top class mission. Also from what she heard, most of the three stars are more like average mafioso but they have a higher level of strength and intelligence, most of them are probably hackers.

Then, there are the two stars and one stars. One starts all of them off kids, though most of them are taken in by higher ranks for being the apprentice or student. They all have high potentials for that though.

Lastly, the no-star, the beginner of the group and the weakest of them all. No one wanted to be friends with no-stars and by no one that means no one... though, no-stars are stronger than normal Mafiosos but that's only that, nothing more.

She watched as her mentor sighed again. Luce's eyes looked tired but it still has its usual confident, cool, mysterious and cold look, though the golden eyes looked darker than usual. She watched as Luce turned to her, Luce's beautiful straight black hair moved along, dancing in the air gracefully. Mikan wondered if Luce knows how beautiful she really is, especially her golden eyes, but then again her mentor doesn't care about how she looks like.

"Mikan," Luce started as she watched her student stiffed. Really... This girl can certainly be the death of her... She inwardly sighed again. If only the Ninth boss of the Sakura Family didn't told her to watch over her daughter while she tried to plan out something about that problem.

Mikan Sakura is known for being the daughter of the strongest family in the Costra Nostra. Her signature look is certainly her brown hair and eyes, Luce would be certain for it to be known for, because she looks exactly like her great great great great grandmother... So much that Mikan is the most targeted in the whole Mafia world. She eyed her carefully, watching as Mikan stiffened more and tried to get away from her stare.

"I'll be out for a while, maybe a few weeks, so someone will be there to keep an eye on you," Luce stated blankly. She twitched in annoyance at the sight of Mikan's eyes twinkling brightly. "Friends of mine." She added for a while and watched as she paled, looking quite afraid. Luce can't really blame the other girl, after all... every friend of hers are quite... dangerous and sadistic...

"I'll be going later this night, so you may not see me tomorrow. They'll be coming here tomorrow," She quickly left the room, not wanting to hear Mikan's whining about this matter.

-T- Mikan pouted as she curled herself into a ball. Today was like any day as usual it was hell. She frowned as a thought of Luce leaving entered her mind. Sure she really dislikes Luce's sadistic nature, but that doesn't change the fact that Luce is still caring... Well maybe...

She sighed for the umptenth time of the day.  
"Mou! I don't wanna have a replacement!" She whined as she buried her face into her pillow. Really, what was Luce thinking to just let some people take care of her? Wait! She said 'they' right? Maybe there'll be someone nice!

"Maybe they won't be harsh to me!" She smiled brightly.

_Oh, if only you knew Mikan, how those people have a more sadistic streak then Luce... well only a little.._

"Hey, Luce, you sure about this?" A person with a cape and a hood covered his face asked the woman who was sitting on a black and yellow picnic blanket. He watched as she looked up to the stars gazing at them.

"Yeah, Luce... You know how much we dislike babysitting," another person added as she looked at Luce. In their group no one wanted to babysit a girl, even Luce herself.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Luce answered the two. She could tell that the girl was pouting that very moment and looked at the other person pleadingly as if to tell him to change her mind about it.  
"And don't even try, besides, Mikan is a very interesting individual," she smirked, standing up to see the group. She saw the three youngest of the group had already fallen asleep.

"Look at them, they are the only ones who are the same age as Mikan, so won't it be good to give them a playmate?"

Some smiled and some smirked. They all nodded, as they watched as Luce look up again and look at the stars.

"Why do you like to gaze at the stars, Luce?" The first person asked, looking quite confused. He watched as a smile graced Luce's face.

"Because... Just because." Those words came out mysteriously, as a knowing look flashed through Luce's eyes. And then it disappeared as fast as it came. "I'll be going to do my mission now." She waved goodbye and left.

Everyone was silent wondering what the knowing look came from. Finally someone broke the silence by shouting.  
"Look! There's a shootin star!" Everyone unconsciously wished for something... The same something: I hope tomorrow would be interesting.

_Oh, if only you guys knew how interesting it would be._

* * *

**Uh... I know that I have more unfinished stories! But I just can't get this out of my head!**

**I promise to update all of my stories once I finish typing and editing them all! And then, send the chapters to my beta readers.**

**Obviously, my Gakuen Alice fanfictions are the once that's unbeta-ed. I think I can handle writing them, but, I'm still learning. So please tell me if I have some typos or any grammatical mistakes!**

**Oh, and please tell your opinion about this! Oh, and I also have a poll going on for some pairings in KHR, for those who read them, please vote!**


End file.
